Naked Lincoln 2 - Return of the Nudity
by Lucas The Cartoon Fan
Summary: Lincoln is once again naked thanks to an incident that happened at the school's annual Career Day during the nighttime. Now Lincoln has to find some clothes before things get R-Rated!


**Here it is guys, my 5** **th** **and final Loud House story that I put up immediately. And in my opinion, I'd consider this my best with everything I put in this. I hope we can have a regular schedule now and I will see you all at the end of this story.**

 **Also this is a sequel to Naked Lincoln since on the Loud House wiki that FanFiction was a big success so I thought it obviously meant that I do a sequel so enjoy!**

 _Our story begins in the Loud House as our young protagonist Lincoln Loud is reading comics in his underwear again._

 **Lincoln:** No Acy Savvy! How will you get out of this one!

 _(Suddenly there is a knock at his bedroom door. Lincoln answers and it is his father)_

 **Lynn Sr:** Come on Lincoln, you need to get dressed. We are heading to your school for Career Day.

 **Lincoln:** Oh Yeah, I forgot today is the night.

 **Lynn Sr:** Well get dress and hurry. Your mom and sisters are already dressed and ready to go.

 **Lincoln:** Alright.

 _(Lynn Sr leaves as Lincoln looks at the viewers as he gets dressed)_

 **Lincoln:** _(To the Viewers)_ Every year my school hosts a career day and this year they decided to do it after school. Why they did it I will never know. So mom and dad are taking me and my younger sisters there for us to learn about careers, while my older sisters have to come since they want us to split up and have more time for us to individually look at careers. I am hoping to find stuff that involves comics cause I hope one day I might make my own comic company!

 _(With him now fully dressed Lincoln goes downstairs as he and his family go to the school. It cuts to them entering the school)_

 **Rita:** Ok kids so who wants to go with who

 **Lincoln:** Actually mom can I just go on my own.

' _LincolnLRita:'_ Honey I don't know

 **Lori:** Come on bro how about you come with me

 **Lincoln:** Ok, I guess.

 _(They all soon head their seperate ways as Lori and Lincoln look around for careers that would interest Lincoln while at the same time making Lori think of any new kinds of careers as they notice Bobby and Ronnie Anne)_

 **Lori:** BOBBY BOO BOO BEAR!

 **Bobby:** Hey Babe!

 **Lincoln:** What are you guys doing here?

 **Ronnie Anne:** My school doesn't have a career day, so Bobby brought me here to see for any careers I wanted.

 **Lori:** Want to look together?

 **Bobby:** Sure!

 _(They look around together for a bit until Lincoln begins to feel bad as he has to go real bad)_

 **Lincoln:** _(Looks like he is about to explode)_ Lori, can I go use the restroom?

 **Lori:** Sure.

 _(Lincoln goes to the restroom and relieves himself and after he gets done he flushes the toliet and then goes to wash his hands. However while washing his hands he accidentally gets water on his pants and unknownly getting some water on the floor)_

 **Lincoln:** Oh no my pants! If anyone sees this they'll think I peed my pants!

 _(He reaches for a paper towel but notices there are none left. He then looks through the 2 stalls but notices both are out of toliet paper)_

 **Lincoln:** UGH! Why aren't there any paper towels or toliet paper in the restroom. Well I guess my shirt will have to work.

 _(Lincoln gets his shirt and pants off since his pant's water stain has spread and he needed to take both off to get rid of the stain better and since his shirt couldn't reach all the stains. However after a minute the water was still not coming out making Lincoln walk around in frustration as he accidentally slips on the water causing his to fall over as the shirt and pants he was holding tightly both ripped as Lincoln gets back up in horror)_

 **Lincoln:** No my shrit and pants! God how could things get wor..

 _(He looks down and realizes the fall caused him to rip his underwear leaving him naked one again)_

 **Lincoln:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!

 _(Lincoln begins to hyperventilate as he begins to hear a noise on the outside of the door so Lincoln drops his ripped clothes and hides in the stall with his feet up, however it was just the janitor who looks around after hearing a scream)_

 **Janitor:** That was weird

 _(He sees the ripped clothes and picks them up thinking they were from earlier today and leaves as Lincoln comes out of the stall)_

 **Lincoln:** _(To the Viewers)_ Oh no what am I going to do! I'm all nude and have no clothes on except my socks and shoes. Plus I can't be seen nude again. My sisters and my neighbor saw me once before and it horrified them. Now that I'm at my school all the teachers, students, my friends, my family, and Bobby and Ronnie Anne will see me!

 _(Lincoln goes deep in thought and comes up with a solution)_

 **Lincoln:** I got it! The Drama Club has all these clothing props. I'll go there and put them on and just tell my family that they are gifts from a career booth. But I need a plan. So it is time for Operation: Head to the Drama Club and find clothes, into action!

 _(Lincoln comes out of the bathroom and sneaks around the corner but hears something over the intercom)_

 **Intercom:** Attention Students, Teachers, and Parents. Please head to the auditorium now for an announcement from a few different people talking of their careers and then you can head back to looking at careers.

 _(Lincoln is shocked and mad)_

 **Lincoln:** Drat! You got to be kidding! That is where the Drama Club props are.

 _(Lincoln hears people coming and hides in the janitor's closet. Lincoln looks at the viewers as people walk down the hallway)_

 **Lincoln:** (To the Viewers) Great! Now everyone in the school is going to be in the auditorium. I wonder what am I gonna to do now!

 _(After a few minutes Lincoln leaves the closet and peeps through the auditorium doors and notices the curtains are closed)_

 **Lincoln:** Phew, no one will be behind the curtain so I can look around for props. But first I need to find another doorway that leads to the backstage area.

 _(Lincoln goes to find another way to the backstage area as the scene cuts to the Loud Family sitting down as Rita notices Lincoln not there)_

 **Rita:** Hey where is Lincoln Lori?

 **Lori:** Oh he went to the restoom, I don't know why he hasn't come out yet.

 **Lola:** Maybe he lied.

 **Lori:** No I would know he lied. Plus he sounded like he really needed to go.

 **Lynn Sr:** He must be having a bad case of diarrhea

 **Sisters:** EW DAD!

 **Rita:** Well it makes sense, besides what else would he be doing?

 _(Principal Huggins then comes up to the mic to settle everyone in the auditorium down to let the guest-speakers speak as the scene cuts away from them as it shows Lincoln finally finding a door to the backstage)_

 **Lincoln:** Finally!

 _(Lincoln opens the door and goes inside as he hears the guest-people talking on the other side of the curtain. He looks around and sees a few boxes full of props)_

 **Lincoln:** Yes I found the props!

 _(He looks in the props but only find some hats and glasses. Now desperate he empties all of the boxes and sees no clothing and at that point realizes they are in a room locked by the Drama teacher. Lincoln then gets angry since his journey got him no clothes and unknowningly doesn't hear the guest speakers all finally done on the other side of the curtain)_

 **Lincoln:** GOSH DARN IT!

 _(Everyone on the other side of the curtain heard the scream and began to mumble to each other)_

 **Rusty:** Was that Lincoln?

 **Liam:** I think do.

 _(Principal Huggins also confused by the scream tells two of the teachers to make the curtains rise as the Loud Family also talk)_

 **Lori:** I swear I think that was Lincoln.

 **Luna:** Yeah me too?

 **Lana:** But why is he on the other side of the curtain.

 _(At that moment the two teachers press the buttons and switches and the curtain rises as the whole crowd sees Lincoln as Lincoln himself who had not noticed that he made a scream which made them realize he was on the other side turns around in horror)_

 **Lincoln:** GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _(Have you ever heard over about 500 people gasp with some people also screaming. Well that was what was happening. The entire room also had everyone's face bright red as some people mumbling what the heck was happening!?)_

 **Chandler:** DEAR LORD! WHY ON EARTH IS LINCOLN LOUD NAKED!?

 **Cristina:** I CAN SEE EVERYTHING!

 **Zach:** I'VE GONE BLIND!

 **Girl Jordan:** WHY LINCOLN WHY!

 **Clyde:** I'M NEVER GOING TO BE THE SAME!

 _(With the audience still screaming it shows the Loud Family and Bobby and Ronnia Anne with bright red faces and talking too)_

 **Luan:** NOT AGAIN!

 **Bobby:** WHY IS MY BRO NAKED!

 **Ronnie Anne:** WHAT EVEN CAUSED HIM TO BE NAKED AT ALL!

 **Lori:** HOW SHOULD I KNOW!

 **Luna:** OH WHY BRO WHY!

 _(Not wanting anyone else to see him Lincoln runs towards the door as the very end of the room and runs out as he also runs out of the school. Lincoln keep on running and running not caring if anyone can see him until he arrives at the Loud House and knowing the door is locked grabs a rock and breaks down again just as he done before and jumps through as he runs upstairs and goes into his room and locks the door as he gets on his bed and cries for a minute until looking back at the viewers)_

 **Lincoln:** _(To the Viewers)_ Why did this have to happen! Now everyone in my school plus my friends and parents saw me naked plus my sisters once again, what am I going to do when they get home! Man I hope that they still love me despite me being nude in a public school and possibly getting into serious trouble.

 _(It cuts to a few minutes later as the family get home due to Career Day getting canceled immediately after the incident with Lincoln as the sisters go into their rooms and then the two Loud parents knock on Lincoln's door)_

 **Rita:** _(Concerned)_ Lincoln honey, can we speak to you.

 **Lincoln:** _(Sniffs Nose and then blows it)_ Alright

 _(The three of them go downstairs to the living room to talk as unknown to them the Loud sisters listen wondering what will happen with Lincoln)_

 **Lynn Sr:** Lincoln...why on earth were you nude behind a curtain in front of hundreds of people

 **Lincoln:** Well mom and dad you see...

 _(Lincoln then tells them the wholes story of how he lost his clothes, how he thought that the Drama club had spare clothes backstage and said he didn't realize he made a loud scream due to the heat of the moment until it was too late)_

 **Rita:** Well honey I am glad you told the truth. We were worried there for a moment.

 **Lynn Sr:** Your sisters also told us this happened to you before with them.

 **Rita:** Which makes since cause of both times with the broken window.

 **Lynn Sr:** We will call the school and settle this all out and tell them it was all an incident.

 **Rita:** Do you want to stay home tommorow honey?

 **Lincoln:** Sure...

 _(Lincoln then slowly walks upstairs to his room as his sisters silently watch him sadly. It cuts to the next day as Lincoln doesn't come down for breakfast and during the day he doesn't really do anything except for thinking about everything that happened. Later that afternoon the sisters decide to pay Lincoln a visit and knock on his door)_

 **Lynn:** Lincoln...bro can we speak to you.

 **Lincoln:** Sure...

 _(Lincoln opens the door and comes out)_

 **Lori:** Lincoln look we know you're embarrassed because of your, "incident," but we are your family and we can help you through this.

 **Lynn:** Yeah come play a game and talk with us, I promise I won't gloat in case I win.

 **Lisa:** Yes my older brother, we feel sadden for the passing of your clothing for a second time.

 **Leni:** And we want to have some fun with you to cheer you up

 **Lily:** Linky!

 _(Lincoln notices they are giving him the puppy eyes making him realize they really do want to help give him a fun time to cheer him up. Lincoln then goes with him as it cuts to a montage of them doing various stuff around the house as over time his frown turns into a smile as he has fun with them.)_

 **Lincoln:** This is all fun guys, but can you forgive me for being naked to everyone and that first time with you

 **Lori:** It's alright Lincoln

 **Luna:** Yeah bro you don't have to worry.

 **Luan:** We are still your family, and we will love you no matter what embarrassing thing happens to you.

 _The family then continues to have fun as the scene cuts to the next day as Vanzilla parks in front of the school as Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa get out as Lincoln feels a little bit nervous)_

 **Lana:** Don't worry Lincoln we will be with you

 **Lola:** Yeah and if anyone laughs at you, I'll knock their blocks off!

 **Lucy:** And I will scare them outta nowhere

 **Lori:** I think they would be more embarrassed around him, but still I hope you have a good day Lincoln.

 _(Vanzilla leaves as the 5 walk in as multiple students look at Lincoln with some whispering to each other and others, "especially the girls," blushing when near him, then Chandler sees him)_

 **Chandler:** No! NO! I won't see anymore of that! AHHHHHH!

 _(Chandler runs away as Lola laughs a bit as Lincoln chuckes a bit too. The rest of the day goes good for him with a few people asking his questions, "with some being a bit too private and personal." It then cuts to lunch where Clyde and Lincoln are talking)_

 **Lincoln:** So you aren't embarrassed with me?

 **Clyde:** Well I do feel a little but I know that you would do the same for me if it happened to me. So I am fine with it.

 **Lincoln:** Still bros?

 **Clyde:** Still bros!

 _(They then hi-five each other as they continue to eat. It then cuts later that night at the Loud House where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are talking through video chat as Lincoln is explaining to her what caused him to be naked in school)_

 **Lincoln:** I hope you are still fine with me.

 **Ronnie Anne:** It's fine, Bobby already learned from Lori and told me about it. But hey, be glad my entire family wasn't there. Once Bobby told them what happened some began to ask me some personal questions about it since they still think we are dating.

 _(They both laugh about it as they say goodbye as Lincoln goes into bed in his pajamas and looks at the viewers)_

 **Lincoln:** _(To the Viewers) Well I am glad everything turned out alright at the end. Though hopefully I will never get nude in front of anyone else ever again. And at least I know that my family and my friends will be there for me in case I do, even if their faces always get red when I do. Well goodnight guys!_

 _(Lincoln then grabs Bun-Bun as he goes to sleep as the story ends)_

 **Well guys I hope you enjoyed this story. I can't wait to do some more stories for you guys. However hopefully all the reviews can show me how I can be and how I can review. Anyways see you all later!**


End file.
